Slutty in the usa
by Jacob is so mine
Summary: Just a random parody on how i think the music video party in the usa was created Warning: not for Miley or jonas fans. if you guys like this one then i might make more if not it's gonna be a one shot...it's pretty funny if you understand my point of view


**Hannah Badtanna **

**WARNING: Ok so if you're a Hannah fan im just warning you now you probably don't want to read this….well unless you have an awesome sense of humor, and know where I'm coming from. This is just a little parody for all the awesome haters out there, so if you're a Hannah hater please go on…..of you love her, well I warned you. Read at your own risk….**

**Ever wonder hoe the music video party in the USA was created? **

**(Miley's POV)**

"Uhhh", I sighed as I signed autograph after autograph, from one bratty like kid to the next.

I totally hated this whole 'good girl image' thing. I mean seriously do you really think I'd ever date some gay ass, promise ring, Jonas loser? **(BTW this is for the Jonas haters too)**

I looked around at these kids…all the people who looked up to me, who admired me, and hung on my every last word. I didn't want to be a children's idol!!! I wanted to be a sex symbol damn it!!!! I wanted to be the next Britney not the next Barney!!!!

I couldn't take this anymore. I got up, right in the middle of my autograph signing, took off the freaking Hannah wig, and asked my manager if we could get started on my new music video.

"Sure, whatever you want Miley." She answered, of course we would always do whatever the hell I wanted no questions asked.

*******************

"Party in the USA take one." The director yelled.

"Wait, wait, wait!!!" This is all wrong!!!" I said taking off the damn Hannah wig again and kicking all the glitter and stuffed animals to the side.

"What's wrong Miley?" he asked, in utter confusion.

"I'm tired of this glitter and rainbows crap!!! I want a stripper pole and booty shorts!!!" I yelled. "You, yeah the dancer in the long-sleeved shirt take that off!!! This video needs to be sexy people!!!! If were keeping the stuffed animals at least put them in thongs!!! Where the hell are all the low cut shirts!?!?!?!?! We need new dance moves, oh I know!!" I yelled again. "Let's copy some stuff off of the new Britney video!!! Come on let's go!!" I snapped.

"Miley…um that video's about threesomes" The director stated.

"And your point is?"

"Uhhh…we need to get help in here." The director mumbled to himself as he took out his cell phone.

**(Nick Jonas's POV) **

I was just watching SpongeBob with my brothers when my phone rang….Well at least I thought it was my phone.

"Hey Joe…im the one who has the Barney ringtone right?" I asked, looking at my brother who was on the top bunk playing with his star wars action figures.

"Duh, I changed mine to the new Taylor Swift ringtone remember?" he said.

"You mean the one that says, 'hey to the douche who broke my heart I've got a new boy now, and Im so much better without you?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's the one…why?" Joe said as he started humming the bars.

"Cause…that songs about you." I sighed.

"No it's not!!!!!"

"Ahh yes it is…."

No it is so not."

"I don't have time to argue with you about this, I have a call to answered." I said picking up the phone as he started to change the channel.

"I can't believe your watching SpongeBob when Couch lady is on!!!"

"Would you shut up, you meany head I'm on the phone!!!" I pointed out.

"Whatever, grumpy loser!!!" Joe mumbled, oh I was so telling mom he called me a loser when I got off this phone!!! He was going to have to sit in the corner again I just knew it!!!

"Hello, Nick speaking, what's up?" I answered, trying to sound cool.

"Nick, you have to come now, Miley's going insane!!" Billy answered.

"I'll be over soon." I said, closing the phone.

"Kevin, can you drive me to Miley's? They need me." I said, getting in between him and his laptop…he was watching Fred video's again.

"Im busy!!!" he whined.

"Miley needs me…Fred can wait." I said grabbing him by his shirt collar.

* * *

When we got to the set I couldn't believe my eyes….Miley was looking…oh I couldn't even think it, it was too wrong.

"Miley…wh- what happened?" I stuttered, looking around the set…what happened to all the glitter and rainbows? What was going on with the stuffed animals and why was Miley's dad crying in the corner?

"Hey baby, I wanted to change my image, you wanna see the video?" she asked me…I was paralyzed at the moment and didn't answer.

"Ok, I'll show you then." As she danced I could feel my eyes start to bleed, this was wrong, all so wrong!!! Where was my Disney princess!?!?! I had to leave, had to get out now…..

As I left I heard Miley yell, "WHATEVER YOU GAY LOSER I WAS CHEATING ON YOU ANYWAY!!!!!"

*******************

**Authors note: So that was my Miley/Jonas parody on how Party in the USA was created, if you loved it I may make more…I was thinking about doing a Joe tries to get pack Taylor Swift…..if you hated it and your thinking about flaming me right now then well ok, go right ahead. I just hope you have to courage to leave a return address cause if you don't then don't even bother leaving a flame because then your just being a freaking wimp…anyway tell me what you though…. **


End file.
